Everett Bennet
Everett Colin Bennet is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is the seventh child and fifth son of Gabriella and Claude Bennet. Olivia, Leah, Aidan, Ava, Campbell and Aurea are his older siblings, and they are all sets of twins. Myles Bennet is his younger twin brother, and Kara, Taylor, Alyssa, Elliot and Flynn Bennet his younger brothers and sisters. He will possess the abilities of Vision Mimicry, Venogenesis and Objectification. Appearance Everett will have thick dark brown hair and eyes to match. His hair will be quite straight and as a child, he will wear it over his face in a side fringe. Everett will have a naturally pale complexion, but as an adult, he will spend a lot of time in the sun to combat this. His hair will darken as he ages, meaning that it will appear almost black as an adult and Everett will keep his hair much shorter when he is older. As a child, he will always be quite tall and gangling, but he will fill out when he is older, becoming broad shouldered and muscular. He will often keep light facial hair on his cheeks and Everett's taste in clothes will be quite formal, often high end designer labels with expensive suits. Abilities from a vision]]Everett's first ability will be Vision Mimicry. He will experience visions using this ability, and will be able to mimic multiple things from his visions. He could change his appearance to mimic someone in his visions, he could copy skills or traits he has seen in his visions, or he could mimic an ability that had been used in his visions. However, he couldn't mimic more than one ability at a time. His visions will be clear and vivid, and their precognition could range from a couple of minutes forward to months or even years. The visions could prove inaccurate if the future changes, but he could still mimic from them until they alter. His second ability will be Venogenesis. Everett will be able to secrete and create poisons at will. He will not be able to manipulate these poisons and will not be naturally immune to them, but the poisons will usually be produced in a way which means that he does not ingest them himself. They will usually be secreted and pushed forwards. He also couldn't neutralise or remove the poisons, nor any existing ones. His third and final ability will be Objectification, the ability to force people and places to become objectifiable and stereotypical. He will only need to focus upon a person or place and think of a stereotype, and then he will be able to force the person or place to conform to that stereotype. The ability can change a person's behaviour, and can change a person or place's appearance. For example, if he thought of a person as being a stereotypical blonde, the person would immediately become less intelligent. If he thought of a person as being a slut, the person's appearance, apparel and behaviour would all change. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabriella Bennet *Father - Claude Bennet *Older sisters - Olivia, Leah, Ava and Aurea Bennet *Older brothers - Aidan and Campbell Bennet *Younger twin brother - Myles Bennet *Younger sisters - Kara, Alyssa and Elliot Bennet *Younger brother - Taylor and Flynn Bennet Etymology Everett has both English and Germanic origins, and means "Strong as a wild boar" in both languages. His middle name is Colin and this means "Dove" in Gaelic. His surname is Latin for "blessed". History & Future In 2029, Gabriella will become pregnant and she will give birth in May 2030 to twin daughters, Olivia and Leah Bennet. When they are nine years old, their parents will have two more children, Aidan and Ava Bennet in 2039. Shortly afterwards, Gabriella will give birth to Campbell and Aurea in 2041. Only a year later, they will have another set of twins, Everett and Myles Bennet. The couple's fifth set of twins will be born in 2045 and will be named Kara and Taylor Bennet. In 2047, the couple will have their final set of twins, Alysaa and Elliot Bennet. Four years later, Gabriella will give birth to their final child Flynn Bennet in 2051. Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters